This invention relates, in general, to solid state conductors, and more particulary, to an enhanced conductivity structure made from semiconductor materials.
There has been much recent work done with superconductors. Most of this work centered around using superconducting oxide thin films. Researchers seeking to use superconducting oxide in thin films have faced many problems. The rare earth-barium-copper-oxides have reacted when heated above 300 degrees Kelvin. In some cases, the oxygen has dissipated from the superconductor material. Bismuth compounds have a very narrow processing range, and it is difficult to maintain stoichiometry during deposition in the temperature range required to synthesize the bismuth compounds as a superconductor. Thallium compounds also have very narrow processing range and further difficulties are encountered by the volatization of the thallium oxide.
The present invention uses semiconductor material in a manner to produce enhanced conductivity. It is believed that conductivity can be enhanced sufficiently to produce superconductivity at higher temperatures than would otherwise be possible in the semiconductor materials. The present invention does not use superconducting oxides. Accordingly, many problems of the prior art are avoided, particularly, since the present invention uses well know semiconductor materials and/or manufacturing processes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new synthetic enhanced conductivity material that does not contain oxygen.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an enhanced conductivity material which is compatible with semiconductor integrated circuits.
A further object of the present invention is to enhance the conductivity of superlattice layers which involves selective coupling of electrons to phonons to control absorption and dissipation of electronic energy.